METHODS & STATISTICS CORE Overview of Core: The overall goal of the Methods and Statistics Core (MSC) is to provide methodological support to all Center investigators and projects, including advice and consultation on all phases of research: conceptualization, design, instrumentation, data acquisition and management, analysis, modeling, and the preparation of manuscripts, grant applications. The MSC organized into three 3 interacting units - the Measurement & Assessment Unit, which is co-led by Drs. Hector Myers, Douglas Longshore & Dorothy Chin, the Biostatistics Unit, which is led by Dr. Honghu Liu, and the Biological Unit, which is co-led by Dr. Michael Irwin & Dr. Dorie Glover. The Core Leadership & Responsibilities. Drs. Myers & Liu will oversee the overall operation of the MSC, including chairing the monthly meeting of the team, reviewing the timeline and progress of the ongoing consultations of the units with each project investigators and with the Administrative Core, overseeing procedures for addressing methodological issue as they arise with each project, as well as providing progress reports to the Administrative Core. Dr. Liu and his staff will be responsible for all of the statistical procedures for all projects, as well as consult on all statistical issues with the Project Pis, trainees, etc. Dr. Irwin will oversee the operation of the Biological Assessment Unit, and Dr. Glover will provide direct consultation on biological assessment issues to the projects, and Drs. Longshore and Chin will assume primary responsibility for consulting on measurement issues with the proposed studies. These project-specific assignments will facilitate continuity of support at the project level, while taking advantage of the multi-disciplinary strengths of the Core. All Core members will participate in conducting training sessions for the projects, and assist in the evaluation and problem solving consultation with all of the projects as needed. Each PI of the Center-supported research projects will be paired with a Senior Investigator who will mentor them and be available for ongoing discussions of the research. In addition, the mentors will provide guidance and foster career development for new or junior investigators who aspire to independent research careers in health and mental health disparities in ethnic minorities.